Love of mine
by Karine-F
Summary: Si vous aussi, vous avez été frustré par la fin du 3x05, voici la fin comme je la voyais et aussi, en quelque sorte une remise au point ! Et peut-être qui sait, un chapitre 2 si on me sollicite :  Bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fin pour l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 comme je la vois. Je vous fait un résumé pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu ou qui veulent un rappel :

Gillian s'est en quelque sorte saouler avec Ria avec la bouteille de scotch qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Lightman après une dure journée. Elle a encore une fois sauvé l'honneur de Lightman et surtout sa peau auprè du FBI en les aidant dans une de leur mission. L'échange qui se fait entre les deux personnages et très bien mis en scène par les acteurs est très ambigüe je trouve, et c'est là que l'on voit que l'amour est vraiment présent entre eux deux. Un des premiers rapprochements depuis la saison 3 et il n'est pas moindre ! Malheureusement, la scène et l'épisode de surcroit se termine par Cal & Gillian qui font un pas l'un vers l'autre avec un regard assez éloquant de Gillian vers Cal... mais bon, comme on connait les scénaristes, on sait qu'ils adorent nous foutre des vents donc, en espérant voir plus de rapprochements de la sorte et plus bien sûr, ou qui sait, en entendre parler dans le 3x06, je crée mon utopie à travers cette fic xD ayant pour titre la musique en fond qui se trouve dans l'épisode. Bonne lecture à tous !

Et si vous voulez une suite, faites le moi savoir :)

* * *

« Love of mine » resonnait encore, comme un fond sonore sur le balcon du Lightman Group. Il faisait frais, une légére brise se dégageait de l'endroit et Gillian & Cal étaient là, plus proche que jamais. Le regard planté l'un dans l'autre, le silence regnait après les quelques échanges de paroles qu'ils avaient effectué à peine 5 minutes plus tôt.

Cal s'était rapproché de Gillian tandis que la jeune femme avait orienté son regard vers les lèvres de son ami. Malgré qu'elle soit quelque peu éméchée, elle était consciente de ce qui se déroulait. Force est de constater que Gillian Foster tenait bien l'alcool. Il ne la faisait pas devenir violente, inconsciente ou aguicheuse : juste un peu plus entreprenante. Les barrières qui d'habitude, empêchaient Gillian de se tenir comme elle le sent, de parler comme elle le pense à Cal avait disparu. Il y avait toujours cette limite mentale qui était fixée chez elle, toujours un réflexe de tout garder pour soi qui, ce soir, s'était effacé.

Elle aimait cette sensation d'être libre. Libre d'être elle-même, sincère malgré l'emprise de l'alcool sur ses nerfs. Elle avait peur pourtant de regretter, peur qu'elle ou lui porte ça sur le compte de son « état », peur aussi et surtout qu'ils ignorent tout simplement. L'ignorance était pire que tout, et c'est ce qui se déroulait à chaque fois. A chaque rapprochement, à chaque parole de plus, chaque gestes ambigus pour de simples amis… ils n'en reparlaient jamais. Etait-ce mieux ainsi ? A priori non, puisque cela donnait l'impression à la jeune femme de ne pas être importante. Que ces moments n'aient pas été important pour lui, et qu'il ne pensait qu'aux autres femmes. Zoé, Walloski… sans parler des autres aventures qu'il a eu entre deux.

Cal, quant à lui, était en proie à un dilemme mental frustrant. Faire le premier pas, ne pas le faire… Il y avait chaque fois du pour ou du contre valable pour les deux possibilités. Le faire malgré que Gillian ait surement un peu trop bu, changé pour toujours leur relation d'amitié. Il avait tellement peur de perdre cette complicité qui les animait, mais qui les détruisait aussi. Ne pas le faire et le regretter. Y penser sans cesse en se demandant comment cela se serait déroulé, comment ils auraient évolué. Ne pas le faire et juste revivre le goût doux de ses lévres auxquelles il avait déjà goûté, malheureusement sans être ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Cal était partagé. Il ne savait pas si Gillian se rendait compte de cela, et c'était là que résidait le problème. Et si ils s'embrassaient, se déclaraient en quelque sorte leurs sentiments car ce baiser voudrait dire quelque chose pour eux deux, s'en rendrait-elle seulement compte ? Ne serait-ce pas un « abus » de la situation par Cal ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle soit comme toutes ces femmes qui ne comptaient que si peu.

Gillian représentait tellement pour lui qu'il avait peur de la casser, comme si elle était une sorte de poupée de verre et qu'au moindre faux mouvement, elle disparaîtrait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il en avait envie, elle en avait envie, mais la peur de perdre cette petite chose qui faisait qu'ils aimaient la compagnie de l'autre empiétait sur tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Cal avait décidé de le faire…sans le faire. Il prit de nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais cette fois de manière plus…amoureuse. La voyant ensuite grelottante, il lui mis sa veste sur les épaules. Sans aller plus loin, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

«_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

_ Non… merci je vais plutôt dormir ici et je reprendrai peut-être le volant que je serai…en état.

_ Fait comme bon te semble… ».

Il se détacha quelque peu en gardant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa dans la commissure des lèvres. Il se rappela alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et que… cela lui avait manqué. Frustré mais résigné il n'alla pas plus loin. Gillian ne savait pas si cela était bien ou non, elle aussi avait été dans le même état mental que son ami, sans qu'ils le sachent.

« On en reparle demain »

Il savait les sous entendus ce que cela représentait, elle le savait également… il restait juste à savoir s'ils en reparleraient vraiment à présent…

Cal embrassa la main de Gillian, lui sourit et s'en alla comme il était venu. Gillian quant à elle, regarda une derniére fois les étoiles en se pelottant dans la veste de Cal, puis se dirigea vers son burean pour dormir sur le canapé.

Fin ( ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà pour un seconde chapitre ! Merci pour beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je vous ai lu, et me suis dit que j'étais aussi cruelle que nos amis scénaristes lol ! Bonne lecture, et attention pour le prochain chapitre : il va un peu dériver NC-17, mais rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous !

* * *

Le lendemain, Gillian dormait encore paisiblement. Déjà 8h et il y avait du grabuge dans les couloirs. La jeune femme entreprit d'entrouvrir les paupières, mais les referma aussitôt en grognant, se maudissant alors d'avoir autant bu la veille. Elle se retourna pour se pelotter plus encore dans la veste qui lui servait de couverture, mais ne retrouvât pas le sommeil à cause de son esprit qui s'amusait à jouer du Tamtam avec son cerveau.

Malgré la lumière, elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux et s'obligea à s'asseoir. Ria n'était plus là, son bureau était vide. Elle avait surement du retourner chez elle.

Gillian tenta de se souvenir des faits de la veille et sa conversation avec Cal apparaissait bizarrement très nette. Et sa dernière phrase… « On en reparlera demain »

Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-ce juste quelque chose d'anodin, quelques bribes de la conversation qu'elle aurait manquée ? Elle pensa tout à coup qu'il voulait parler d'eux… mais se remit les idées en place en se disant que venant de son ami, cela frôlait l'impossible.

Gillian fit ensuite un pas de plus dans sa lutte contre le sommeil : elle se leva. Bon, finalement, ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir, et se regarda en poussant un affligeant « Mon Dieu… ». Les cheveux quasi en bataille, plus de maquillage, les vêtements froissées : elle avait connu pire, mais beaucoup mieux également. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue en ayant un regard presque désespéré vers son reflet, mais entendit Cal derrière, qui s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il était déjà là depuis un bon 10 minutes.

« Je peux te dire que moi, quand j'ai la gueule de bois, c'est une autre histoire !

_ Cal ! s'exclama Gillian en sursautant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Oh j'étais venu te voir dormir. »

Gillian sourit tendrement à sa dernière réplique.

« Ça va ?

_ J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

_ Et bien…

_ Non en fait, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser, que mes yeux sont allergiques à la lumière et j'ai mal partout. Sinon, ça va. »

Ce fut au tour de Cal de sourire attendri. Puis, il reprit le fil de la conversation :

« Tu sais, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Je vais plutôt rester ici, et dormir encore une heure ou deux.

_ Ah ce moment là, viens dans mon bureau ! Le canapé est plus confortable.

_ Cal…

_ Et il y a des stores ! »

La jeune femme hésita encore.

« Je travaillerai silencieusement… supplia presque Cal »

La jeune femme se décida à le suivre, attirée par l'idée des stores et du canapé, mais surtout par le fait que Cal soit là. Sa présence la rassurait. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules pour la conduire vers son bureau, ferma les stores et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Gillian s'endormit presque instantanément, toujours dans la veste de Cal tandis que lui regardait, analysait des vidéos avec ses oreillettes pour tenter d'éviter au maximum de devoir taper sur son clavier. Il portait son regard toutes les trois minutes sur sa collègue endormie profondément, et son cœur s'attendrissait à chaque fois. Elle était si paisible. Cela faisait bientôt une heure, et la jeune femme ne bougeai quasiment pas. « Comme un ange » pensa Cal.

Cal se sentait tout à coup énormément coupable. Coupable dans le sens où elle avait tout de même bu, énormément bu de sa faute et que ce n'est pas son genre. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle eu envie de passer son énervement dans l'alcool ? Avait-elle eu envie d'oublier cette affaire difficile ? Cal prit son visage entre ses mains, en proie à ses démons. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé durant quelques mois. Cette relation stupide avec cette agent de la police, les quelques aventures sans suite… Le regrettait-il ? Surement, mais cela lui permettait de tout remettre en cause à présent sur le statut qu'occupait avant Gillian. Celui de « meilleure amie » a tellement changé, et il s'en rend compte peu à peu, aujourd'hui plus particulièrement.

Le visage encore enfoui, il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Gillian, souriante.

« Ça va Cal ?

_ Oui oui, ça va… déjà réveillée ?

_ Oh tu sais moi, une fois que je suis levée, c'est fini ! Gueule de bois ou pas gueule de bois ! dit-elle en riant, accompagnée de Cal. Au fait… tu ne saurais pas où j'ai mis mes chaussures ? »

Cal se leva et en effet, la jeune femme était beaucoup plus petite qu'à l'habitué. Elle était pieds nus et cela l'amusait.

« Je crois savoir mais je ne dirais rien, je t'aime bien sans tes talons. »

Gillian prit un air abusé et mis ses mains sur sa taille pour marquer faussement son mécontentement. Presque au même instant, Ria arriva en trombe dans le bureau de son patron, les talons noirs de Gillian en main.

« Gillian ! J'ai retrouvé vos talons sur…le balcon… »

La voix de Ria avait changé en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son patron.

« Ah merci Ria, je me demandais où elles étaient passées !

_Oui c'est ça merci Riaaa, au revoir Riaaaa ! s'exclama Cal en dépassant Gillian et en menant Ria vers la porte de sortie »

Cal ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers Gillian.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

A suivre **très prochainement**

(Je sais, je suis sadique !)


	3. Chapter 3

Attention, scènes explicites (enfin, pas de quoi fouetter un chat MAIS BON)

* * *

Gillian fut interloquée par la réaction de Cal. Il avait été ferme, comme s'il s'ordonnait à lui-même de lui parler. Et en effet, Cal était en proie à un combat intérieur, l'éternelle rancœur entre le cœur et la raison. Il espérait juste que cette fois, le cœur l'emporterait.

« Gillian, tu te rappelle… hier, sur le balcon…

_ Oui ?

_ On aurait pu… tu sais, franchir « la ligne »

_ Oui… je n'étais pas complétement maitresse de mes actes ce soir là

_ Et… tu aurais regretté ? demanda avec appréhension Cal en faisant un pas de plus vers Gillian.

_ Cal… je ne sais pas. En étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool non, mais sobre je…

_ Tu ? Redemanda-t-il en s'avançant plus près que de raison.

_ Je… »

Gillian n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, trop enivré par le parfum et le regard si proche de Cal. Tout comme la veille, elle s'approcha à son tour de la même manière. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les interrompre, elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Contrairement à la veille, leurs deux visages s'approchèrent, leurs paupières s'abaissèrent doucement et lentement, chacun faisait cette ascension vers les lèvres de l'autre. Chacun sentait la respiration chaude et suave de l'autre. A ce moment précis, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait d'autre qu'elle et lui, sur le point de changer leur relation à jamais.

Tout deux pensaient qu'ils seraient interrompus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, cela se passait toujours comme ça. Et pourtant, pas de Locker ni de Ria ni de Zoé ou qui que ce soit d'autre à l'horizon.

Puis les quelques centimètres, voire même millimètres qui occupaient l'espace entre leurs deux visages furent comblés par Cal. Comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que lit Gillian, le premier contact déclencha en eux une sorte de courant électrique ininterrompu. A peine leurs lèvres se touchèrent que cela faisait exploser en eux un florilège de sentiments. Une sorte de feu d'artifice mental.

Cal prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser. De timide, il devient tendre, amoureux puis passionné. Chacun avait faim de l'autre, avait envie de l'autre, mais tout cela restait d'une grande douceur.

Les mains de Cal ou plutôt les bras entouraient la taille de la jeune femme alors que ses mains avaient trouvé place dans le cou de Cal.

Il fit reculer Gillian sans interrompre leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par le bureau qui était quelques mètres plus loin à peine.

Gillian chuchota un « Cal » entre deux baisers, mais d'une manière de remise à l'ordre. Comme s'il fallait arrêter, tout stopper, qu'il fallait revenir en arrière. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force ou l'envie d'arrêter quoique ce soit.

De fil en aiguille, Cal prit Gillian par la taille pour s'asseoir sur son bureau.

Cal descendit ses lèvres vers le cou de sa partenaire qui elle, savourait chaque contact de plus. Tout était si passionnel, mais aussi lent pour apprécier plus encore ce moment, doux et sensuel.

Les jambes de Gillian étaient à présent allongées et Cal n'hésitait pas à y faire glisser sa main, comme il l'avait tant imaginé au détour d'un couloir, en la regardant marcher au loin. Son autre main enlaçait celle de Gillian fortement.

Descendant chaque fois un peu plus, Cal se redressa pourtant vers le visage de Gillian pour lui chuchoter

« Gillian, qu'on se le dise… je ne vais pas coucher avec toi »

La jeune femme arbora un air d'incompréhension.

« Non je vais… te faire l'amour, c'est différent… Ok ? »

Gillian souriait à Cal puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemine de Cal et lui de même. Chacun découvrait chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Le mot « amitié » fut alors oublié, prohibé…

_A suivre _

* * *

Dire que j'étais partie pour une One Shot ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'espère vous contenter avec cette fic ! Bientôt la fin je pense... En espérant lire moi-même d'autres nouvelles fictions d'autres auteurs... VIVE LIE TO ME !


	4. Chapter 4

Gillian & Cal se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur une affaire, ensemble cette fois. Malgré tout, la tension sexuelle entre les deux partenaires en était au paroxysme.

C'est simple : il suffisait de mettre un glaçon entre eux deux en salle d'interrogatoire et il fondrait instantanément ! Tout résidait simplement en un regard. Chaque fois que leurs yeux croisaient ceux de l'autre, il y transpirait du désir et de la passion qu'aucun deux n'aurait imaginait, tant et si bien qu'ils s'évitaient presque du regard, surement de peur de se sauter littéralement dessus…

Gillian alla se laver les mains dans les toilettes après avoir fait tomber une cartouche d'encre. Elle maugréait, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère : Gillian Foster n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne habile de ses mains. Elle se rangeait plutôt dans la catégorie « très maladroite ». Finissant quasiment de se nettoyer, Cal entra en trombe, se planta a à peine quelques centimètres d'elle et lui demanda en la fixant :

«Tu m'évite.

_ Non ! Je

_ Tu m'évite je te dis.

_ Mais arrête ! J'ai fais tombé toute une cartouche d'encre, regarde un peu l'état de ma robe et »

Gillian fut prise de cours par Cal qui l'amena à elle et l'embrassa passionnément en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour qu'elle réagisse. Gillian commença à approfondir ce baiser, mais du lutter pour éloigner son partenaire d'elle et pour garder une distance « respectable ».

« Cal !

_ Mmh ?

_ Il faut qu'on apprenne à… se contrôler.

_Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il, comme à sa manière habituelle.

Gillian prit un air réprobateur.

_ D'accooooord, d'accord… mais »

En deux temps trois mouvements, on entendit un bruit lourd. Une porte d'un des toilettes s'ouvrit en grand fracas pour laisser place à Cal & Gillian, s'embrassant de nouveau de manière passionnée. A priori, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à résister à la tentation. Gillian commença à déboutonner la chemise de Cal tandis que celui-ci attaqué son cou.

Cependant, ils furent pris de cours par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit en grinçant pour laisser entrer Ria et la secrétaire. Ainsi, les deux amoureux cessèrent toute activité, pétrifiés et attentifs en retenant presque leur souffle.

« Alors Heidi, ça va ? Le travail comment ça se passe ?

_ Bah vous savez, ça ne diffère pas des autres secrétaires… mais je vous avoue que je passe plus de temps à observer les gens qu'à avoir le regard rivé sur mon écran. Sauf quand Mr Lightman arrive, alors là, je peux vous dire que je mets illico presto des feuilles sous le nez !

_ Moi je crois que je vis par procuration ! répondit Ria après avoir rit à la réflexion de la jeune secrétaire.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre Gillian & Lightman. Peuvent pas être qu'amis ces deux là…

_ J'avoue que vous n'avez pas tord. Affirma Heidi en se lavant les mains. Mais M. Lightman est têtu comme une mule, jamais il ne l'avouerait, même si elle s'écroulerait à ses pieds.

_Que vous croyez ! Chuchota Cal, se faisant au passage tapé par Gillian.

Par chance, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien entendu.

_ Oh je ne sais pas… répondit Ria perplexe.

_ Vous avez quelque chose en tête vous.

_ Peut-être bien ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Les deux femmes sortirent pour retourner à leurs occupations respectives tandis que Cal & Gillian sortirent du cabinet.

« Ces deux petites commères ne sont franchement pas gêné ! Elles vont entendre du pays ! s'écria Cal.

_ Non non ! Le retient Gillian. Non j'ai une meilleure idée.

_... Gillian Foster, aurait-elle décidé de devenir sournoise ? lui demanda-t-il en la taquinant.

_ J'ai eu un bon modèle ! répliqua-t-elle avec un regard moqueur.

_ ha ha ha ! Bon alors, tu pense à quoi ?

_ Et bien… j'ai pensé à les faire tourner en bourrique… et si on faisait semblant de se tourner autour ne les regardant se démener pour nous foutre ensemble !

_ Je te reconnais bien là ! dit-il en riant »

Gillian passa devant Cal pour sortir en lui lançant un regard charmeur qui fit fondre Cal. Finalement, peut-être est-ce que ce ne sera pas seulement une torture pour ses collègues…


End file.
